leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Demacia
Demacia jest miastem-państwem w zachodniej części Valoranu. right|350px __TOC__ Opis Wzdłuż zachodniego wybrzeża Valoranu, ludzkie miasto-państwo Demacia świeci przykładem jako kontynentalna wizytówka cnoty wśród wszystkich ludzkich miejsc. Mieszkańcy zawsze wyostrzają swoje ciała i umysły w poszukiwaniach absolutnej sprawiedliwości na świecie. Kultura Ich mieszkańcy są napędzani przez wspólne założenie polegające na rozpowszechnianiu życzliwości, porządku i jak najlepszego dobra dla wszystkich istot zamieszkujących Valoran. Spostrzegają złośliwość i egoizm jako choroby w ludzkiej psychice, które powinny zostać usunięte. Osoby, które decydują się osiedlić się na terytorium Demacii, powinni dzielić się cnotami i ideałami ze starszymi mieszkańcami. Te osoby, które będą szukać korzyści kosztem innych czeka ich wypędzenie... lub coś gorszego. Życie w Demacii nie jest jednym ze spokojnych, utopijnych marzeń. Z powodu dumy Demacian jako awangardów moralnych Valoranu przyjęli dość drakońskie środki zapewnienia dość sensownego kodeksu moralnego jako rodzaju kodu. Jakakolwiek zbrodnia jest surowo karana. Niektórzy krytycy trzymający się na skrajach tego państwa uważają, że jest to dowód na wrodzoną hipokryzję Demacian. Natomiast mieszkańcy odpowiadają na zarzuty, że ich system sprawiedliwości łączy życzliwość i łagodzenie wyroków. Nikt nie jest karany bez rzetelnych, wiarygodnych dowodów. W czasie, gdy inni dość krytycznie odnoszą się do poziomu surowości, to Demacianie stają twardo na swoim zdaniu. Wygląd Demacia świeci światłem nadziei dla ludzkości i jak na takie miasto-państwo, dobrze prezentuje się wizualnie pod tym względem. Z wyglądu jest czyste i nieskazitelne, które wręcz czuć w mieście. Panoramą Demacii są wznoszące się wieże, a budowle i budynki są zbudowane z białego kamienia i marmuru. Na balustradach miasta są majestatyczne flagi unoszące się wysoko w powietrzu. Mury miasta błysną w mocy i szlachetności. Sama stolica leży niedaleko naturalnego portu i leży na płaskowyżu jak większość miast. Rząd thumb|right|150px|Herb Demacii W Demacii panuje monarchia konstytucyjna, w której król pełni funkcję głowy państwa a wybrany członek Rady służy jako organ ustawodawczy. W czasie, gdy król jest potężnym władcą, to jednakże władza jest utrzymywana częściowo w ryzach przez Demaciańską Radę. Obecnym królem tego miasta państwa jest Jarvan III (znany jako Jarvan Lightshield Trzeci) i współpracuje z Radą w celu zapewnienia krajowi jak najlepszą "świętość" w swoich zwyczajach sprawiedliwości. Od czasów Jarvana I nie było ani jednego zamachu czy próby do buntu przeciwko władzy. Dodatkowo król nie jest tylko liderem politycznym miasta-państwa, ale też jako główny kapitan wojskowy. Domy szlacheckie Jako monarchia, Demacia jest kontrolowana przez kilka rodzin królewskich, regulując miastem-państwem przede wszystkim przez Demaciańską Radę. W czasie, gdy wiele domów szlacheckich rządziło od wielu pokoleń, są traktowane tak jak każdy zwykły obywatel na ściśle określonych zasadach. Nawet mogą być bardziej karane za jakiekolwiek przewinienia, ponieważ szczególnie ci mieszkańcy Demacii powinni świecić przykładem dla ludzi, którzy nie zajmują wysokich stanowisk. Znane domy szlacheckie: *'Dom Lightshieldów' ** *'Dom Spiritmightów' *'Dom Crownguardów' ** ** *'Dom Buvelle'ów' ** *'Dom Vayne'ów' ** *'Dom Laurentów' ** Wojsko Wojsko Demacii jest jednym z najsilniejszych w całym Valoranie, a od niedawna była to jedyna siła zdolna do powstrzymania głodu maszyny wojennej - Noxusu. Był zaprzysiężonym wrogiem od czasów powstania dwóch osad wiele setek lat temu. Głównym źródłem ich konfliktu ma naturę moralną. Tak jak podział na dzień i noc, to filozofia moralna Demacii i Noxusu bardzo odbiega od siebie. Nie jest też trudno zrozumieć powodu Demacii do spostrzeżeń na temat wymagań wojskowych jako istotę koniecznego przetrwania. Każdy obywatel Demacii ma obowiązek służyć w wojsku przynajmniej trzy lata. Nawet po tym czasie, większość Demacian pozostaje czynnych w służbie wojskowej jako rezerwa. Decyzje wojsk Demacii są obchodzone na przemian lub z pogardą, ale zawsze przestrzegane. Ich "bez tolerancyjny" kodeks moralny jest ściśle uwzględniony zarówno przez obywateli jak i żołnierzy. W walkach Demacianie nie znają takich słów jak wymówki czy poddanie się. Tysiące wielkich bohaterów rosła a spadała liczba krwawych ofiar w wyniku starć z największym rywalem - Noxusem. Jako narzędzie indoktrynacji, wojskowość Demacii korzysta z książki "Miarowy Krok" (z ang. The Measured Tread), który zawiera zarys ideologii miasta-państwa. Niektóre cytaty: *"Śmierć jest nieunikniona; można jej uniknąć przez porażkę." *"Walczyć za sprawiedliwość w imię Demacii." *"Zwycięstwo dla naszych sojuszników, pokonać naszych wrogów, i sprawiedliwość dla wszystkich." *"Kiedy Demacianie maszerują dalej, pozbawienie Valoranu zła egoizmu i chciwości pod dziewiczym sztandarem sprawiedliwości, my wiemy, kim jesteśmy i o co mamy walczyć, bezwstydnie." *"Z naszego wiecznego marszu naprzód, musimy wykorzenić zło w całym Valoranie, wszędzie tam, gdzie można. Nie pozostawiając kamienia na kamieniu: Korzenie jednego ignorowanego chwasta mogą zniszczyć cały ogród." Dołączenie do Ligi Demacia była jednym z pierwszych zwolenników powstania organizacji League of Legends, pomimo ich obaw o mniejszą stabilność planety i zmniejszania się zagrożenia od strony Noxusu wobec Valoranu. Demacia wysłała swoich najlepszych studentów magii do Instytutu Wojny, a niektórzy z nich stali się mistrzami przywoływania. Demacianie posiadają własne Pole Sprawiedliwości a następnie złagodzili ogromne wydatki na zasoby, aby utrzymać siłę militarną. Wojsko z połową "Ligi" stała się tak silna jak nigdy dotąd, pomimo, że stali się głównym oporem dla sił inwazyjnych Noxusu, którzy są gotowi do ponownych podbojów. Historia WKRÓTCE (składanie w sensowną całość Starożytna tajemnica Runeterry Popatrz na to. To witraż z Demacii. Nie pytaj, skąd go mam. Oczywiście, że go oddam. Pożyczam go tylko do badań, nie zorientują się nawet, że zniknął. Demacianie ciągle bredzą o światłości, więc po co im w ogóle okna? Przyjrzyj się. Widzisz tę postać w środku? Ze skrzydłami i ząbkowanym mieczem? To właśnie wszędzie się przewija. To pierwsze znalezisko, które skłoniło mnie do myślenia. Nie jest zbyt stare, ma zaledwie kilka pokoleń. Popytałem, ale nikt nie wie, co to za postać. Wszyscy jednak są zgodni, że to ktoś godny tego, by uczcić go w ten sposób. Dlaczego jednak pojawia się w tak wielu miejscach? Wiele z tych znalezisk jest naprawdę starych - pochodzą z tak dawno zaginionych cywilizacji, że nie mają nawet nazw. Jak to możliwe? Ciekawostki Bohaterowie Miasta-Państwa Bohaterowie Powiązani cs:Demacia de:Demacia en:Demacia es:Demacia fr:Demacia zh:德玛西亚 Kategoria:Miejsca